


About Love

by litexverse



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litexverse/pseuds/litexverse
Summary: Maybe she's seeing things that don't exist.Maybe his soft look at her is just her imagination, maybe his gentle touch on her hand is accidental. Maybe the smile he shows her is common and he smiles like that for everyone.  or the gentle and delicate way he held his hand to be able to put a bandage on his cut is something he does for everyone, how he looked at her under that tree and approached it was just because he was distracted.Perhaps the kiss they shared was an accident and Tewkesbury did not want to say any of those words.  It was just the air of the moment.They were weak excuses, and Enola knew that very well.  She was a detective after all.  But the mystery of love seemed to be more complex and delicate than she thought possible.Now she is in a new case, a case about love.And this proved to be the most frightening and complicated mystery.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this here because I loved Enola Holmes' film. Really enjoyed .  
> So here I brought you a fanfic about this wonderful couple that I know that if you're reading this, you probably like this couple too.  
> I already have an idea for the next chapter and I’m already writing so soon there’s more.

It was his birthday, and she had a gift for him. After 4 months without seeing him, solving so many cases. He hasn't changed much

"Where are we going?" He asked following her through the bushes, Enola leading him in front of him.

"A special place, for your birthday," she says, not bothering to look back and continuing to walk fast.

He was probably struggling to keep up with her.

"That's very kind of you, Enola Holmes." She could practically feel him smiling behind her and rolled his eyes. She froze and stopped when she felt a hand take hers and intertwine her fingers with hers and then it appears beside her. She looks at her hands with a frown and then at him, who looks back at her innocently, As if she is not holding her hand in his.

" What ?" He asks, a slight shade of red on his cheeks that Enola did not miss.

" What are you doing ?" She narrowed her eyes

"You were walking too fast, I didn't want to lose myself." He says that by looking at her.

She looks away and removes her hand from his. He leaves despite the look of disappointment on his face "This forest is around your house, I'm pretty sure you know the whole place." She responds.

"Not everything, I don't know where you are taking us." He says with a slight smile.

She, still with narrowed eyes, replies.

"Okay, anyway it's close, so close your eyes."

He looked amused and his smile widened "Will I get a kiss?" It seemed like a joke, but he was looking at her in such a gentle way that it made her conflict.

She blushed at his response and shot him a look "Stop being ridiculous and close your stupid eyes." She says in an authoritative voice with a frown.

He laughed but said, "Okay, then."

She rolls her eyes and then takes his hand and practically drags him, walking on her back and looking directly at him as she passed smoothly through the bushes and between two trees until she reached the place where her gift was. The expression on his face was calm but there was a smile on his lips and a red color on his cheeks. Enola tried not to think too much about the meaning of it.

Maybe he is just happy that this day is his birthday and she has a gift for him. There couldn't be any other reason, right? It was just two hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos , comments and Favorites ❤️❤️❤️❤️

When his eyes opened, Enola saw his smile so wide and happy, His eyes seemed to shine in tears but it could have been just her impression "It is beautiful ..." it was almost a whisper as he looked around and passed by to see even more closely.

The place where they were standing was surrounded by trees and shrubs, but in those trees and Shrubs there were several tiny lamps shining in various colors, Hundreds of flowers also in various colors scattered among the Shrubs and above the trees. It was a light and flower show. And on the ground, on the grass in front of them, there was a picnic cloth with two pillows and a medium white cake decorated with chocolate on the sides and on top on a tray with a candle above.

Tewksbury with his back to Enola, looked at everything with a racing heart and a huge smile of happiness, but she couldn't see him  
"Did you prepare all this yourself?" He asks .

Enola puts her hands behind her back and watches him "Yes. It was your birthday, so I thought about making something with flowers, since you like them so much."

There was also a lake ahead where you could see the mansion in the distance and the moon reflected in the huge lake. Tewksbury approached a tree and took out a red flower. He smelled the flower and a sigh was heard from him.

"I know, it's not much, but at least it's a birthday present, right?" She says.

He stood there with his back to her and put the flower back "isn't it too much?" He turned to her and he looked almost indignant, Enola frowned at this "Enola, this is perfect, you did it all for me and me ... I love it." He smiled at her and she seemed nervous about his words, something that undoubtedly piqued Tewksbury's curiosity.

"It's not a big deal, I just thought you would like this place and stuff, It doesn't compare to the big parties that Your family throws but, I did something, at least." She answered.

Tewksbury approached "Honestly, I was never very fond of my family's parties, and you did all this for me, and I ..." he was already in front of her and looking at her in such a way ... she doesn't know how to describe exactly but it seemed to be ... affection? He was smiling and his gaze was directly on us, a way so carefree in itself "I love." His look was soft when he said that. Why did this statement seem to have something more? There seemed to be something else there, something good but that scared Enola. Something new, but one that enjoys being familiar to young Enola Holmes, was a look she was afraid to decipher.

She swallowed "I'm glad you liked it." She says and already thought of taking a step back and walking away but that idea went down the drain When He slowly raised his hand and put a hair behind his ear, looking at she , looking like she is seeing more than just her face.

the way he put her hair behind her ear was the same as the night he almost died when she looked at his face and wept for fear of having lost him.

What undoubtedly made Enola's heart beat so fast was that he didn't pull his hand away, instead it looked like he wanted to hold her cheek because his hand was getting closer to her, but Enola, on impulse, pulled away and passed him over right side . She made a sound in her throat and tried not to look back "The candle is going to go out, you better order it soon", she says walking and crouching on the floor, picking up the plate with a medium cake and turning to him.

He had already turned around and the expression on his face looked disappointed, but he soon disguised it with a smile and went to her "Sure". He says already facing her, he stopped and seemed lost in thought, looking directly at her with the same soft look as before and no sign that he intended to blow out the candle.

Enola raises an eyebrow "Tewksbury?"

He seemed to be in a kind of hypnosis, and took a step forward "Yes?" Despite having responded, he still seemed to be in the world of the moon.

She frowned "the candle". She says.

Tewksbury seemed to come out of the trance and blushed  
"oh yes, of course, the candle." He swallowed and then looked at the candle in front of him and closed his eyes before blowing and opening them again, now with a slight smile "Won't you ask what I asked, Miss Holmes?" He asks jokingly.

Enola snorts with a mocking smile "You wouldn't say even if I asked," she says.

He laughs "Maybe, maybe not, but maybe when it comes true I'll tell you, I couldn't hide secrets from You, Enola."

She rolls her eyes "whatever, let's share the cake soon." She says. And that's how they did it, Enola shared the cake with a knife and the two sat on the picnic blanket while eating and watching the landscape in front of them, side by side.

They talked about various things, about the cases where Enola worked, about Flores and Tewksbury's love for them and about their own families.

"Mycroft is still a traditional narcissist, but at least I don't have to live with him twenty-four hours. And Sherlock is a good brother, at least from my point of view, he doesn't stand up all the time and he even he showed interest in the cases I’m solving. ”She says, the two of them had already finished eating and sat side by side on the edge of the grass while in front of them was the lake, their feet almost touching the water.

Tewksbury shrugs "Mycroft doesn't know what to say, he lives in the past. But life is made of changes and we have to learn to accept them. Like Sherlock, he really should, you are a great detective and you still saved my life, three times. For which I am very grateful, "he says with a brief look at her.

Enola frowned with a faint smile looking at the lake "Sure, what would you do without me to save your worthless marquis ass?"

He laughed "I would definitely be lost without you, Enola." Enola still with a smile looks at him briefly and then looks back at the lake.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Tewksbury said, with a smile and looking at her "I have to apologize, I still haven't thanked you," he says.

Enola looks at him with a raised eyebrow "so what?" It seemed to be that conversation they had while jumping off the train, but it was different now.

He, still smiling, approaches her face and Enola panics, Her heart accelerated and she was paralyzed without knowing what to do. But, to his surprise, he kissed her cheek and pulled away, just a little bit, and looked her right in the eye "Thank you, Enola Holmes, for this incredible night." He says this with a smile and the same look as before.

She felt her face heat up and looked away "it wasn't a big deal". She looked serious as she looked at the lake.

She felt a hand go up and cover hers and looked at the hands on the floor in the middle of them, and then her gaze went up to find theirs. "It was perfect for me," he replies.

Enola swallowed and nodded "Eh .. You're welcome." She looked away at the lake again, He still continued to look at her, but after a moment he also looked at the lake, but even so, he did not move his hand away, instead, intertwined his fingers and lay down on the grass. behind him.

Enola, still with her heart racing, And her face a little hot, took a deep breath and also lay down on the grass. The two now watching the stars, together.

Enola pretended not to notice when Tewksbury came a little closer to her, and she saw him smile, but she also pretended not to notice. His own lips forming a slight smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Enola has never been too concerned with love or intense emotions, she is rational and her detective brain needs to be in full concentration so that she can work perfectly. Emotions are distractions that can be costly, and she prefers to avoid that.

His own brother Sherlock says that they, as detectives, have to think with their heads and not with their hearts, but this is proving to be quite complicated when it comes to Tewksbury.

"my mom plans a party next week."

"Didn't mom already throw a birthday party for you this morning?"

"Yes, but - wait, how did you know that -"

"I am a detective."

"and did you find some extra time in your detective schedule to find out more about me? I'm flattered." He says with a smile as he walks beside her in the Garden.

Enola rolled her eyes " don't think it's too much, you were basically on the newspaper page yesterday and today." She replied and saw her happy look diminish, then concluded "but, yes, I investigated and I even went into the mansion to see how you were doing, and not to offend, but you were depressing, it was painful to watch". She really disguised herself as a maid and saw Tewksbury in a crowd of several gentlemen, and he didn't look happy. He was discouraged, as if he were sleepy, and only pretended to smile when people came to greet him and congratulate him. She knows what a real Tewksbury smile looks like, and that smile was definitely not one.

So she went out and did everything with flowers and lights by the lake. It took, but she managed to finish, so she came back and dragged him out of the mansion without anyone seeing.

Tewksbury sighs "My mom invited so many people, many that I had never seen, until she invited some my age to meet me."

This caused Enola's curiosity to arise and she looked at him and opened her mouth, but then closed, it shouldn't matter to her.  
But why did a part of her want to know about it so much?

"None of them was the person I wanted to be there with me."

Enola frowned and looked at him "and who would you like to be there with you?" Maybe she already knows the answer, but it wouldn't be possible that it was who she was thinking about, right?

Tewksbury smiles and looks at her  
" You." He stopped and so did she. Enola looked at him and he looked so sincere when she said that word.

Time seemed to freeze a little, but soon Enola looked away and continued walking "your luck, so I came," she says, soon hearing him run to accompany her.

"I don't believe in luck." He says, but she doesn't want to look at him.

"And what do you think it was then?"

" Destiny ."

Enola made a face "so you're even more ridiculous than I thought."

She heard a sigh behind her.

" It's my birthday ."

" Obviously." Enola raises an eyebrow at him. The two walked side by side in the mansion's garden.

"And I would like to know if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to this party."

"I don't go to parties if there is something to be done."

"Not even for a friend?"

Enola stops for a moment and looks at him, who smiles "This is emotional blackmail, you know."

"Everything is just in-"

Enola interrupts him "don't complete that sentence, you've been ridiculous for today."

Tewksbury looks at her with that same look from before, that look that made Enola's heart almost jump in her chest "for you, Enola Holmes, I would be ridiculous every day". He was serious now and Enola felt her words catch in her throat.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Enola looked at the mansion in the distance. "You better go, your family must be worried."

He seemed disappointed with his answer  
"But 4 months ago, couldn't you stay a little longer?" It was an appeal.

"Tewksbury ..."

"Please, it's my birthday." He looked a little desperate, Enola realized.

She sighed in clear frustration and looked him in the eye "I will come here in the morning, very close to the lake, don't be late." She says  
"Now go." He smiles happily and Enola almost falls back when he leans over and kisses her on the cheek, taking a little longer than necessary.

When he walks away, it's a very small space "Thanks Enola." He says still close. Enola could see the brown tone in his eyes perfectly and she felt her heart racing a little more and a strange sensation pulling her to bring her closer to him.  
wondering why, but afraid of the answer, Enola scratches her throat and steps back, leaving a considerable space between them.

"You better go." She says, without looking at him and preferring to look at a tree beside her.

"I will count the minutes until tomorrow." He says: And hearing no response, he passes by, but he doesn't take many steps before saying "see you tomorrow, Enola Holmes". She could feel him looking at her and looked back over his shoulder. He smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Marquis." She says with a last smile back before she turns and leaves.

______

In Sherlock's and hers apartment, Enola found her brother sitting in the armchair reading the newspaper and smoking a cigar, he looked up from the newspaper when she entered. "How was it?" he asks, taking the cigar out of his mouth and placing the newspaper on the nightstand.

Enola sighs and sits down with a slight thump on the couch in front of her, leaning against the couch and looking at the ceiling before speaking  
"brother, I'm confused ... totally and incredibly confused and strange." She stopped for a moment before looking at him and frowned when she asked  
"Have you ever felt that your heart is racing when you look at someone, even in a totally peaceful situation?"

Her brother raises an eyebrow at this.  
" Continued. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A conversation between Brothers and an unexpected situation.
> 
> Next chapter synopsis: Enola and Sherlock talk about emotions and this leads Enola to a conclusion that scares her, Soon after she meets Tewksbury and the two go to the city, Where they accidentally end up in a situation . -
> 
> Attention little locusts, next chapter will be much bigger, and there will be even more cute scenes between these two, wait aguard


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The place I chose where they are in this chapter is the kew garden, and no, as far as I know you can't buy flowers there but I changed that in the fanfic (I know it's one of the best botanical gardens in the world, I did a research but I may be wrong. sorry for the mistakes guys)
> 
> This chapter was to have more things, but I know it took me a long time to post, so I'm going to share them, I'll post this today and tomorrow or second place the next ok, or even today, I'm almost done but I'm missing some things to add. Sorry for the delay, I was very busy but I will write in my spare time, soon more chapters, and this time I will not take so long to post ok.

"Enola!" He looked so excited when he ran to her in the garden. She smiled briefly before being crushed in a bear hug and almost choked. He was definitely excited.

"I-n-ao ... I have to breathe-" She stammered.

" Oh sorry ." Tewskbury releases her and takes a step back and Enola takes a deep breath and looks at him, as if wondering what she has about him. He rubbed the back of her neck and she saw her face turn red "I beg your pardon, I just ... missed you." He says last and smiles shyly at her.

She raises an eyebrow "It was only a few hours, you saw me yesterday." She says. It made her feel a little strange, the fact that he missed her like that. she couldn't explain exactly what.

"I thought ... I thought you wouldn't come, with all this investigation that's going on because of the disappearance of two top London politicians, and you're working with Sherlock now and ... I didn't think that ..."

She interrupted him "What? Do you think I would not keep my word? I said I would come, and here I am. Do you doubt my word, Marquis?" She says with narrowed eyes.

He shakes his head almost immediately "No! I just ... I didn't think you'd leave such an important investigation just to see me ..." He looks away.

Enola realizes the vulnerability behind it, doesn't he think it was important to her? oh how he was wrong ... "I couldn't do this to you, you are more ..." more important than the investigation…. But she didn't want to look stupidly sentimental, so she saw his watchful eye and cleared her throat. "Either way, I always keep my word and, in addition, Sherlock can handle it alone for now." She said and briefly saw his gaze drop slightly, but a smile appeared. He expected her to say something else, she knew. But she didn't say.  
"now come on, there is a carriage waiting for us." She said .

He seemed surprised by this "What? Wait, where are we going?" He asks, a sparkle in his eyes of clear enthusiasm.

"A walk around town, you live locked in that house. I think you need to get out of this prison." She says that E. starts walking, Tewskbury runs beside her, smiling so happily that it warms Enola's heart.

She was surprised though, so he asks a question that confuses and at the same time leaves Enola a little hung up "So, is it a date? ..." she stops and looks at him, confused. Tewskbury didn't seem to understand this thing and blushed, looking very nervous. "I mean, okay, if not, I just wanted to know, but okay, and sorry-"

She realizes his discomfort and it bothers her, she didn't want to disturb him "Sure, I mean, we met here for a walk, so, yes, it is." She had no idea what exactly Tewskbury understood, but she saw a smile so happy and cheerful on her face (which was very red) that the dimples in her cheeks were already showing. So it must have been a good thing that she said those words. "now come on, we have to make the most of the lost time." She says that E Tewskbury follows her almost dancing with joy.

/

"Wow ..." the place was beautiful, full of flowers of all kinds and decorated in such a beautiful and orderly way, it was a beautiful and gigantic garden. From the decorated ceiling to the floor and the scent of flowers mixed so well that Tewskbury was speechless.

"I thought you would like to visit your natural habitat." Enola says with her hands behind her back as she accompanied him and watched him touch the flowers with clear fascination "it is not so different from that flower trade , but I heard that the place has hundreds of flowers from around the world, some even rare , I thought it would be good for us to stop by on our tour. "She says and adds" and, I heard that anyone can pick flowers here, but the rarest can only be picked one of each species, while the others at least it should only be two or more flowers to plant, I already talked to the owners Then you can choose the ones you like best, that is, if you want, of course. ”Of course, the flowers are not free, but Enola decided not to tell that fact to Tewskbury. He was just 17 and Enola wanted to give him more gifts, the important thing is that he is happy. At least that way, maybe he won't be so hurt when she leaves. It's something for him to remember her when she leaves, back at the office and at work, om haphazard will happen to him anyway.

The difference is that Enola loves to be a detective, while Tewskbury hates being a Lord, especially when it comes to dealing with the general public, a problem that Enola doesn't have, but she worries because she upsets Tewskbury.  
She knows that, she already went to some hidden parties and saw him, but he didn't see her, busy pretending fake smiles and forced poses, to realize that she was well hidden around.

Tewskbury was amazed, no doubt. The place was beautiful and had so many flowers, so many that he had never seen in person only in the photos of the books, it was perfect.

Tewskbury looks at her with an affectionate smile, walks over and stands in front of her and takes her hand in a kind way "Thank you, Enola, that means a lot to me." He looks her in the eye and Enola admits that it was very worthwhile to quit his job for a while to get Tewskbury out of that castle.

" It's not a big deal ." She says with a slight shrug.

" For me it is." He says that E. sighs as he picks up a blue flower behind her and watches her, letting go of Enola's hand for a moment. “My family never allowed me to come to these places again, they think that the best for Basilwether's firstborn is to study politics and go to fancy parties to show future brides or talk to politicians, after all a Lord cannot waste his time taking care of flowers or going to places like this. "

Enola understood the feeling he was feeling. It was not so different from her. He wanted to be more free to be able to spend his time on something he loved. He didn't want to have to take his father's place as Lord, but that choice was taken from him, earlier than he had anticipated.

He turned to her but his eyes were fixed on the blue flower, which he held with both hands close to his chest "I went with my father to his garden almost every day, we spent a lot of time together taking care of the garden ... I remember that he taught me each name of each of the 13 species there, and their meanings ... his favorite was this, and mine too. "Enola sees him smile with Memory, but it was a sad and tight smile her heart. "I would like to have more time with him ..." he says.

Enola doesn't know what to say, she just knows that what he just shared is something very personal and sentimental.  
She wasn't sure how to respond to that, but, she didn't want him to be like that, she didn't want him to be sad.

/Days ago/

"In grieving situations, the best way to deal with these feelings is to show empathy, if necessary."

"and why would I do that? Our job is to investigate, not console, brother"

“This is correct, but in some cases, you will need to know how to deal with traumatized or hurt and sad victims, whether to comfort or calm them, at risk or not, I think the best way to deal with people in these cases is: A hug and calm words. "

"Are you really giving me empathy advice?" She raises an eyebrow.

He nodded, but raised his hand  
"Yes, but Enola, I've dealt with situations in which I had to show empathy, even if false, to discover cases and help people, at some point you may need to use this to complete something, so don't hesitate to do something like this, if necessary , but I know it's not something you're willing to do anytime soon or need to do for now, at least. "  
He smiles, a little amused. "Besides, you need to improve social interactions a bit, the pats on that lady's back almost made her choke on her own sobs, dear sister."

Enola rolls her eyes and picks up a pillow and throws it, but of course he had perfect reflexes and picks up the pillow before it hits him in the face, laughing lightly and going back to his coffee cup.

///

So, well, she followed her brother's advice. She stepped forward and hugged him, her arms around Tewskbury's waist in a slightly reluctant grip, her face basically pressed against his shoulder. "... I'm sorry ... Tewskbury ..." She said and felt him tense for a moment, clearly surprised by the sudden contact and Enola thought about walking away, that maybe the hug was too much, but then ... his arms are wrapped around his shoulders and she feels him put his head on her shoulder, a firm but soft grip.

It was a simple but comfortable hug, Enola could not deny that somehow, she felt safe there.

They stayed there for a while, Enola didn't know how much, but it didn't take long for him to walk away from her as she saw that he had some tears in his eyes, which he tried desperately to wipe.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to be-" he sniffed, clearly embarrassed "Just ... sorry, I must be very ridiculous now, huh." He says, his eyes diverted to the floor, a half-forced smile on his face.

She frowned "You are not being ridiculous." She, in an act of boldness and courage she had, raised her hand and wiped a tear that fell from Tewskbury's eyes, her eyes watching her every move with new attention, a red color on her cheeks (Enola was probably no different)  
"Never apologize for crying, Tewks. Crying is the most courageous act that anyone can show." She says that E. Tewskbury seems surprised by her response, until she is surprised at herself.  
she continues, "It is easy for someone to make a serious and cool face when they hurt themselves, the hardest thing is to show that you are vulnerable, because it shows how human you are, and that you are not ashamed of it, and that is courage." She takes her hand away and takes a step back. Tewskbury looked disappointed by the match, but Enola thought it could have been just an impression of her.

She looks away and turns slightly, picking up a blue flower, not knowing exactly which one but soon realizes that it was a blue orchid "now ..." She puts the orchid in the pocket of his gray coat, without paying attention to his eyes that they softened with a look of affection.  
"Choose the one or flowers you like best." He wanted to say that he already chose, and she was in front of him, but he was silent, afraid that if he spoke he would scare her "or just admire them, for as long as he wants, anyway, today is his day off, understood, Marques ? ”She says and looks at him.

Tewskbury smiles slightly "I see, Miss Holmes."

Enola had to admit, it is a very beautiful smile.

/hours ago/

She didn't know where to start, or what to do. Sherlock waited patiently for her.

After a long moment she speaks  
"I don't know what to do and it pisses me off." She says sulkily.

"who and what case are you investigating?"

She frowned. "Investigating? No, this is not an investigation, I mean, it is but it is not ... me, eh .. ok I'm confused, this is pretty annoying. But in short, I'm talking about Tewskbury." She responds with a sigh at the end.

Sherlock seems surprised by the answer but soon his expression becomes calm and a small smile appears on his face "Ah I see, for a moment I thought it was an investigation. But then. What is your obvious lack of direction? What is confusing you? "

Enola takes a deep breath "That's basically it, Heart racing, And a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, And a hot face, It's strange ..."

Enola sees an amused smile on Sherlock's face, as if he knows what it is about, more than he should.  
"you already know what it is, don't you?"

Sherlock nodded "Yes, and you may not like the answer much, dear sister."

///

" On here ." He puts the flower behind her ear. her attention directly on him and her eyes softened with the display of affection.

When his eyes went back to her, she looked away and cleared her throat "I'll be right back, I want to talk to the reception lord about something, wait here." Is pulled away, leaving a slightly disappointed Tewskbury back.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, she had already discovered what she was feeling, and it terrified her, maybe a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of the next chapter /  
> Enola and Tewskbury explore the city of London a little more and go to Hyde Park. Except that things don't go quite as planned, which was to become a simple pass, became much more dangerous.
> 
> /
> 
> "You are my other half, Enola Holmes." He held her hands in his, looking intently and his lip a little quivering "Can't you see that?" He asks almost in a whisper, A fragile writing on his face never before seen by Enola, he was so sincere, so vulnerable.
> 
> /
> 
> "Enola, are you okay?…" Tewskbury's voice woke her from her murderous thoughts and she looked at him.
> 
> " If I'm fine ?" She scoffs and grits her teeth.
> 
> /
> 
> Soon more chapter:)
> 
> Thanks people, for your kudos and comments.


	5. Chapter 5

" what do you think ?" Enola turned to see Tewskbury and raised an eyebrow at the white straw hat on his head and hands on his hips.

"Ridiculous," she says and goes back to checking the newspaper. The missing were two ex-mayors, an older man and a younger man, almost the age of his brother, Mycroft.

Probably someone very angry at these politicians had kidnapped them, but the question is who could have done this and why? Was this a case of breaking promises or revenge for some evil act in the past? She couldn't say, but she would find out.

However. They were there to have fun, so Enola dropped the newspaper and turned to Tewskbury "have you tried the ice cream here?"

/

When they got their proper ice cream, Enola wanted to pay but Tewskbury wanted to, too. So, well, the two started arguing.

" I pay ." Enola insists.

Tewskbury shakes his head "No way, I pay." He extends his hand with The money to the man but another hand grabs his wrist first and He looks at Enola's face.

"I will throw you into a river if you insist on this ridiculous idea." She threatens with narrowed eyes.

Tewskbury doesn't seem to care and  
"Excuse me, whether you're a detective or not, I'm still a gentleman and as such I must act like that." He smiles at the Lord in front of them "Here's the money-" but Enola had an iron grip and pulls his hand back to his side. Tewskbury seems surprised by this and looks at her in astonishment.

"Are you doubting my word? There is a lake right next to us. Don't think I wouldn't do that if it would put your mind on it." She takes a menacing step forward and He looks reluctant but still firm.

However, the salesman who had the two ice creams in his hand interrupts them  
"You are a lovely couple, even though you are fighting." The man smiles at both  
, that blush at the same time.

"We are not a couple." Enola replies, rigidly and firmly, without looking to see Tewskbury's reaction.

Tewskbury looked at her, a little disappointed by the answer, although it was true, they were not.

In the end, the seller suggested that the two pay for their own ice cream instead of just one paying for both, and After some further discussion, the two came to an agreement and finally decided to follow the man's advice.

Soon after the two decided to take an extra walk in the park, after finishing their ice cream and walking around the city, talking about some things, this resulted in them stopping near the fence that separated them from the lake next door.

"Have you thought about going to the party? I might need a company there," he says with a smile for her, who was beside her, facing the lake and leaning against the iron fence.  
The sun was already close to setting, very few people walking in the park, one or two and they were far away.

"You are the Lord of Basilwether, and this party is for you, Company is what will not be missing," she replies.

"Yeah, but they're not you," he replies so honestly, and looks at her differently, his eyes look softer and he has a serious expression now.

She doesn't want to get carried away, she doesn't want to go because she knows it would make her vulnerable, Tewskbury makes her vulnerable "I'll think about it," she says and walks away from the fence, intending to sit on the green grass behind her.

"I know that detective work is important to you, Enola." She sighs and stops. Waiting to finish  
"I don't want to disturb this, I just ..." She hears him takes a deep breath "I miss you, I know I already said that but it's the truth, I miss you so much, you're amazing and whenever I'm close to you , it seems that nothing is impossible ... you make me feel alive, Enola ... day after day. " She closed her eyes when she heard those words, he is so sincere.  
"and I know I'm going to look stupidly sentimental like you always say, but I -." She feels him approach.

"Yes, you are being stupid and sentimental. And I don't want to hear about it anymore." She tries to step forward but a hand on her wrist holds her.

"What about, Miss Holmes? The fact that I am in love with you?" Enola's heart seemed to stop at that moment, her eyes closed tightly and she swallowed, This shouldn't be happening, he shouldn't love her like that. He deserved better, he deserved someone who could be who his family would like, A lady, someone who would be there all the time, who was there. "you always run away from me, and we both know why." He sighs "I understand if I don't feel the same, I really do, but I need you to know and I need to know."

"Tewskbury ..." Enola knew that she should move away, she knew that when Tewskbury moved away from the Fence and approached, Enola shouldn't have turned around, shouldn't have faced him or even froze at that moment, But when he was over approached, but Enola didn’t know what to do other than stay where she was, besides looking into his eyes as he raised his hand and puts it on his cheek, with such affection and delicacy that Enola blushed "Enola Holmes, I can’t think in a life that you are not in, Every moment together, even if short, It means more to me than you can imagine. " Her eyes directly on hers, as if looking at her soul and not her face "Please Enola ... say something ..." he asks.

Then there was the loud noise, She didn't know exactly what happened but in a second they were there looking at each other and then Tewskbury had pushed her aside and then he fell backwards, the shot was strong enough to push him against the fence and he being thrown into the lake, the red that splashed did not go unnoticed by Enola.

It seemed that time had slowed down, but then she ground her teeth and stood up, in the blink of an eye she took a cow in her sock and threw it at the attacker. The knife hit him right in the chest, he fell, but he didn't die, he was groaning and trying to crawl.  
Enola could have done with him right there but she feared for Tewskbury, so she turned and without thinking twice jumped into the lake.

/

He was lucky. The bullet hit her in the shoulder, which resulted in his entire shoulder being bandaged, and just above it he wore a white blouse with sleeves, made for patients.

The man managed to escape. Enola didn't know if he was alive or not, but she had found out who he is and will catch him.

They were in the hospital now, a separate room for him, Windows next to it showed that it was already dark, it was raining heavily and Enola made sure he was well curled up and comfortable.

She looked at Tewskbury's sleeping face and caressed his cheek gently, cautiously and with an expression of concern. Enola cannot help feeling a little guilty, or rather, very guilty, with the situation. "Stupid…" she whispered in a shaky voice "Do you have any idea how much I would be lost without you? ..." and she stood there, waiting, His breath slowly rising and falling.

She got so angry, How dare that man touch Tewskbury? Even more in front of you ?! Oh he will pay, when Enola gets his hands on that son of a-

"Enola, are you okay?…" Tewskbury's voice woke her from her homicidal thoughts and she looked at him, now awake.

He just woke up and that's what he dares to ask "Am I okay?" She scoffs and grits her teeth "You could have died and still dare to ask if I am OK ?!" Tewskbury flinched a little at the anger in Enola's voice.

" I just-"

"What ?! Did you want to be a gentleman? Look at what it took you, you could have died, you almost died, Again and that…" she closed her eyes  
"I won't allow it, I won't let someone hurt you like that again." She stood up and Tewskbury instantly took her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"wait, Enola, what are you thinking of doing?"

"You are already awake, now I'm going to take that man and bring him to justice, You wait here." She says, with complete certainty of what she says.

"No, wait, before I go, I need to talk to you." He speaks and now looks a little desperate. Enola frowned in concern and sat down again, Tewskbury looked surprised by this act but soon recovered and took a deep breath "I don't want to ..." he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he looked confident "what happened in park,… can we talk about it? " He seemed concerned but also so hopeful when asking this question.

"What? Your near death? No, I don't want to talk about it."

"It's deviating, You know what I'm talking about."

Enola clenched her jaw, a look of conflict in it.  
She could say yes, but what would that take her? She doesn't want to be a lady and stay at home knitting, and even though Tewskbury didn't demand it from her, no doubt the mother or uncle may not be too happy about her personality or her job. and she is Enola Holmes, being with him could put him and his family in constant danger, this has already put them in danger, the man aimed at her, Tewskbury was shot in the shoulder because of her.

"Because it means a lot to me, more than you can imagine." He says and Enola feels her heart stutter.  
"Enola, it's too little to describe how much I want to be with you, And I know that your detective work is important to you, and I don't intend to stop you from doing that ... we can fix it, even if you're working, we could- "

"Tewky ..." She warns, using the nickname, which made him stop saying "Stop now." Was a plea.

He shakes his head and holds it tightly in his hands "I don't mind having my heart broken for you Enola Holmes, all I care about now is whether you feel the same or not, if you don't, I will understand but I need to know, I - "

"This is not the reason, not liking you is not the reason, Tewskbury." She interrupted him, which she shouldn't have done but did "I don't deserve you, You are good ... more than you think, and will do somebody happy, someone who deserves you and is able to give you what you want, a family and someone who would be there, I can't be that person, Tewskbury. "

" You love Me ?" He asks and Enola stops "You said that not liking me was not the reason, so do you have feelings for me?" She didn't answer, but he could see it in her eyes and he lets out a sigh, surprised at her look "You have, you-"

"It doesn't matter what I feel."

"Of course it does! I care!" Enola is a little surprised by the sudden upheaval. he approaches, His face next to hers, still lying on the bed but his face a little stretched, to be close to hers "and I'm tired of hiding it, I'm tired of waiting. Please just give me an answer."

Enola swallowed  
" I can not..."

" why ?"

"Because I cannot lie to you, And if I say, You will not go away." She looks away "You'll find someone else."

"I already found it, and it's you."

"Tewskbury ..."

"You are different from all the people I met, no, but you are still different, you are beautiful and kind, brave and so incredibly fearless, that every time I look at you I fall in love more and more, I know that I am looking ridiculous now but I am totally - "

" You do not know what you say ."

"Yes, I know, don't walk away with lame excuses, at least once, did you stop running away from me?" He asked, approaching, his gaze intense.

"You are my other half, Enola Holmes." He held her hands in his, looking intently and his lip a little quivering "Can't you see that?" He asks almost in a whisper, A fragile writing on his face never before seen by Enola, was so sincere, so vulnerable.

Enola swallowed hard, not knowing what exactly to do, frozen in place. She didn't want to hurt him, but she was afraid, she never courted before and So Tewskbury, Tewskbury who is kind, beautiful, sensitive And still comes from a very noble family, is there, declaring himself openly to her.  
"I know it's a lot to digest but I-"

"You are hurt, you are not thinking straight, and I need to catch the person who hurt you." She says in a cold tone and gets up. Pulling her hands away and turning, but she noticed the look of sadness on Tewskbury's face.

"Enola, wait, please, don't go-" he pleads and Enola looks at him briefly.

"stay here and wait for your uncle and mother, I will resolve this case before you know it." She says, trying very hard not to give up on that idea and stay there, it was tempting but she doesn't want to allow under any circumstances that someone who hurt Tewskbury is out there and she doesn't do anything about it.  
"I ... I will come back, sometime." She definitely shouldn't, it would just complicate things for them, This situation, these emotions. I was making her less aware, less rational. It was dangerous and illogical.

Enola did not want to leave, but she also did not want him to die because of her, and these are choices that she is very afraid to make. But soon, she will have to decide which way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter, I know, but the next one will be bigger ok .


End file.
